


Your Blues Sound Great with This Snow

by WhoknewZeus



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Barista Minho, Fluff, Gay, I really don't like tagging sometimes, Love, M/M, Romance, but enjoy this shit guys, gay af, holiday season bitches, idk - Freeform, it's fucking June tho, regular Thomas, singer Minho, slow build type of story, snowy weather, tbh, too much work, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had began snowing in the city where Thomas lived. He did not care for snow, for it was nothing to worry about except for traffic and being closed indoors when it became a blizzard. Although discovering a coffee shop out of curiosity, Thomas met one of the singers, and servers, there. He ended up tipping the singer commonly to be recognized by the said singer. Teresa, another barista at the shop, thought of bringing the two together to help move things along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Blues Sound Great with This Snow

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S THE HOLIDAY STORY NOW~ THIS ONE GONNA BE FLUFFY. Or at least I hoped it was fluffy. Maybe not TOO crazy, but it's still cute to me. Read and enjoy the story. Do as you please at the end.

A slight movement on the unkempt blue-sheeted bed was made. The phone was vibrating in a specific ringtone of the classic alarm that the iphone provided. Sunlight found its way through the window and onto the surface of oakwood flooring. It was precisely 7:28am, and the snow outside was falling as it had been recently. 

 

Winter had made its appearance on the second week when the first drop of a snowflake had been noticed. Now, it was a week before Christmas day, and the sunlight outside did nothing to warm up the temperature that was ruling over the city. With a light snore being clogged in the back of his throat, this particular woke up out of their messy bed. 

 

Stephen Thomas had been sleeping after a long day of working as a hotel receptionist. Night shifts were always rough, but he only had to deal with those on Monday through Wednesday. Thursday and Friday he had the morning shift. Weekends were his only time off from the busy life of stupid clients. 

 

After turning off his pesky alarm, Thomas forced himself to get up and see the light outside from his bed. “I dun wanna go out there,” he whined to no one. The only reason he was waking up on a Tuesday was because he promised Newt that they would go shopping together before the malls would begin getting packed as tuna in a can.

 

It did Thomas no justice that he had to work the night away as well, so it really motivated the chestnut-brown hair male to not move around and get ready. Until the childish male got a phone call, “Hello?”

 

“C’mon mate! Get yer stoopid ass up and get out here!” A British accent was blaring through the speakers of his phone.

 

***

 

Thomas swore he had no feet after spending six agonizing hours with his best friend Newt. In the end of it, Thomas had only bought a new sweater that was plain in style and an infinity scarf in a lighter color to match.

 

Driving was pointless in the snowy season with the traffic, it was lucky for Thomas that his condominium was nearby all the local shopping centers. Thomas bid his best friend farewell earlier since Newt lived farther than walking distance from all the stores that were nearby Thomas’s place. The poor fellow had to take a cab home.

 

Thomas was walking on his own back to his warm home. The freezing weather did nothing for him, and he did not want to be a popsicle waiting to be bought. As the snow beneath his feet crunched, Thomas spotted an open café that was not as busy as all the Starbucks that people surrounded themselves in. Craving something hot down his throat, Thomas decided it was a nice timing to go inside and check the place out.

 

It had seemed to be a small little coffee shop that had a stage open for certain events. Thomas picked a table that was close to the counter where he ordered his iced Americano. The area was brimming of a scent of hope for the next tasteful coffee served to its awaiting customers.

 

The scent of coffee beans being grounded and roasted was hitched on the hairs inside of Thomas’s nostrils. Machine gears being worked in all sorts of mechanical sounds with the clanking and buzzing. “Iced Americano for Thomas!” A barista with dark brown hair similar to Thomas’ shouted as she slid a container filled of Thomas’s drink on the counter.

 

“Thank you,” Thomas uttered as he grabbed the steamy beverage. A question arose in his head as the barista was starting to walk away. “Um, what days and time do you guys have someone get up on stage?”

 

“We typically have guest perform on poetry night, sing-it night, and more on Saturday nights at eight,” responded the barista.

 

“Thank you again.”

 

“No problem! Also, our stage are typically open at any time for people to practice for free throughout the week. Saturday are the paid performances, though,” she added to inform the details on café’s event showings to Thomas.

 

Thomas thanked the woman again, and she went back to work after seeing he was satisfied with her answers. As Thomas returned to his seat, a man got up on stage and began prepping the microphone and setting a stool for him to sit upon. The guy’s hair was black as the dark roasted beans used in a shot of espresso. 

 

The guy’s face seemed to be from Asian-descent as he lightly laid a guitar case and opened it up. Thomas observed everything carefully as he sipped on his coffee. He also noticed the lack of customers in the area, so the Asian had to be practicing for fun if he was not aiming get charity. Thomas did like the styled-up hair, and he desired his hair to be similar if it were not the case that he was awful with fixing his hair.

 

The Asian male sat upon the stool along with his guitar. Thomas did not understand why he was fixated on the stranger on stage as they performed a soundcheck on their guitar. Once tuning was done and the sound produced by the guitar was satisfactory to the performer, the Asian took the nearby mic and brought it up to his mouth, “Hello everyone, my name is Minho. I’ll be giving everyone some free entertainment as y’all shucks enjoy your coffee.”

 

Was it crude to say the word shuck? Thomas figured it was okay since there was only a maximum of four customers, but three of them were already getting their drinks and leaving. Thomas was practically the only one sitting down and watching the free show. Regardless, shuck was not that demeaning as a word to Thomas, for he had no idea what it could possibly mean besides a foolish person.

 

“1-2. 1-2-3,” the guitar began playing a low pitch. The surround sound that the café had was splendid because it was crystal clear to Thomas without any static bothering the eardrums. The tune was definitively belonging to something melancholic. “ _ Are we really breaking up~? _ ”

 

“Hm?” Thomas perked his head up, separating the straw from his lips.

 

“ _ Or, is it just a short break, like we promised~? _ ” Minho’s  eyes locked onto Thomas’s, and it was like their energy connected and crashed with one another. “ _ It seems like this is how much as I can take… _ ”

 

Thomas almost felt flustered with himself because of how much attention Minho was giving him. It would have been different if there were more people around for Minho to divide his stares with, but it felt nice to Thomas to have such a nice-looking individual direct all of their efforts on him. The baristas and other workers stopped for a small moment to appreciate the sounds that were coming out of Minho’s sweet mouth.

 

“ _ I love you, it’s alright even if I have to wait forever~... I’ll be smiling when you come back to me. _ ” Minho delivered in sad tone, his octaves lowering only by one. The way he stretched certain notes caught the heartstrings of Thomas effortlessly.

  
  


Nearing the end of the song, Minho endeavored the stinging words to pull out the raw emotion it took to sing the lyrics aloud in a rich sound. “ _ I’m not upset, because I believe you’ll look for me again. This belief will strengthen my love for you~! And give me the strength to live on~! Woo… _ ”

 

After Minho finished off the verse on his guitar, he stopped playing and allowed the few workers and Thomas applaud him for his beautiful performance. It was not like he wanted to get famous or something along those lines. Minho sang because he wanted to let the things in his heart free; it was pretty much a coping method that he developed.

 

Nonetheless of Minho’s secret reasoning, Thomas was moved by the oddly despondent performance by such a happy-go-lucky guy. If someone’s smile was a lie, then Thomas thought everyone was an actor. As the singer packed his things on stage, Thomas thought it would be nice to leave a tip, but his shyness was coming through the surface again.

 

He had no problem talking to everyone, but suddenly a handsome individual came into the picture and wrecked his calm. Thomas walked over to the barista that he had seen earlier, and he told her to give the small ten dollar tip to the guy that was singing. After giving a light bow with his head, he left the scene in a slight hurry.

 

***

 

It was Wednesday noon when Thomas was taking a stroll through his neighborhood. He was coming towards the corner turn on the street that would lead him to the same café he was at yesterday. Within 20 feet of the café, he could hear that same guy’s voice singing all over again. “ _ Yes, I love and I love and I love and I want you~ _ ”

 

How was it that the way Minho could display such yearning and sadness into one song? Thomas wanted to come in and find a seat, but he noticed as he was peeking inside of the store that the seats were slightly more filled than last time. Unmoved about the new environment, Thomas went over to the same barista and gave her a tip for Minho to have again. 

 

The same smiles and the same boy. Thomas felt it was silly he was doing this for a second time. It was not like he and this singer were friends or acquaintances — strangers. It was all they were to each other.

 

“ _ It’s gonna be till the end of time… I wanna be right by your side. I’m gonna love you day and night. It’s only you that makes it right, ooh~ _ ”

 

It was surely a lovely song. Thomas was almost being persuaded to stay longer, but he frankly wanted to nap in his lukewarm room. People messaged their friends through their phones about an “awesome singer” and how they should also come by to see the singer. Thomas shrugged as he did not care what would happen to Minho because that was the Asian’s life and not his own. 

 

People cheered and clapped their hands together at the end of the performance, but Thomas was already on his way back home. The barista that Thomas kept giving the tips for Minho came up to the singer and said, “Here’s another 10 from that guy the other day. He seems quite into your voice.”

 

“Oh slim it, Tess. Just because I broke up recently doesn’t mean I’m going to back on the market that easily,” Minho scolded his friend. “So we switch shifts now? The stage is yours.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” a scoff came from Teresa. She had a little smile to herself because she thought of implementing a plan to put the two fools into a situation where they can actually talk and get to know each other.

 

Minho had a breakup recently by an asshole boyfriend, and Teresa had called the relationship a piece of crap from the beginning, but her coworker had been dubious of her words. It was time for her to step up in Minho’s life.

 

Teresa and Minho were the workers of the café that Thomas seemed to be enjoying. They had been there for over a little a year together. Minho had been using the spare time before his shift started to sing to the customers that chose to get their coffee from there. It was something to attract more business. 

 

Teresa followed up his choices to help promote the business’ popularity. If they were not always bored with a lack of customers sometimes, they would not have thought of using a little of their time before and after their shifts to entertain the guest, and it would sometimes encourage more people to perform on stage. It had seemed the generation of people were becoming more shy to stand up of others.

 

As she sat on the stool and was ready to begin singing, Teresa had the lightbulb in her head flicker on. “Game on.”

 

***

 

Thomas had finished the morning shift at three in the afternoon. It was a long day of standing around and taking care of the small amount of customers that were staying at the hotel. It was simple work for Thomas already, but he wished they gave the employees that worked at the counter some stools. Oh well… 

 

The brunet had one of his coworker that was also a receptionist prescribe him to meeting a friend of hers to cut his hair. It was a honest and considerate proposal because Thomas was needing one, but he declined it because he was too afraid of coming off as one of those needy friends that needed assistance with handling their life. 

 

“Wow, can’t even let a friend do something nice for you ‘cuz they want to?” Thomas berated himself as he walked his way towards his condominium. Brenda, the said receptionist, was a diligent woman and candidly had a great choice of fashion in hair. He really wanted to accept her offer. “Way to go, idiot.”

 

Sunlight almost seemed tangible the way it rained down from the spots open from the clouds that had snow falling. Like frosted sugar coming down on Thomas, he wondered what he will be doing by actual Christmas day. “This sucks,” Thomas shivered intensely as the snowfall was beginning to intensify suddenly. 

 

Not having any second thoughts about where he was heading into, Thomas took cover into a nearby store in hopes the weather would not stay the way it was forever. Once the familiar scent of warm coffee hit his nostrils, he instantly turned around to see where he was inside of.

 

Teresa smiled to herself while looking out for Minho around the café. It had seemed that Minho must had went to the backroom or something to be not in Thomas’s view. “Welcome!” Teresa shouted, grabbing Thomas’ attention quite fast.

 

The weather was conspicuously dreadful. It had almost seem like a blizzard was swirling around outside, but it was perfect to Teresa who had an idea of how to bring Thomas and Minho to talk to one another. The snow seemed to have pushed her plans into a better positioning. 

 

The cold was unable to be shaken off of Thomas’s skin, so he reasoned with himself to buy a coffee to help keep his internal temperature warm. Teresa quickly went to work to fix up his pure black coffee, and he was going to make  _ sure  _ Minho delivered the drink. As Thomas stepped away and turned his back from the counter to look if anyone was taking the stage today.

 

Minho had got out of the backroom after doing an inventory check for Teresa. It was a lot of work for two people to run a shop. As he tried to return to see if his coworker was struggling, but Teresa was the first to sped past by him. “Hey, Min, goin’ for a bathroom break. Take care of the rest of the drink I made for one of the customers!”

 

“Oh,” Minho looked at the back of her hair in wonder of how urgent her piss or shit had to be, “okay.”

 

After seeing the drink being done and still piping hot, he saw that the drink only needed a lid before it was ready to be served. Ensuring the lid was placed correctly, Minho walked over to the person that had remnants of snow on their shoulders. It must had been a hard fall outside. Minho shouted the name aloud for everyone to hear, “Uh, I have an order of black coffee for Thomas!”

 

The person in front of Minho that was in front of the counter, but had their backs turned, flinched and inevitably directed their attention at the Asian. “Y-Yesss, oh my,” Thomas’ sentence fell apart at the sight of the singer he had been giving tips to.

 

“Hey!” Minho joyfully articulated. “You’re that one guy that had been giving me tips lately!”

 

Thomas blushed instantly and going outside seemed almost a desirable choice to the brunet. At least the cold could counteract the intensified heat going on in his cheeks and the rest of his head. Minho honed in on Thomas and gave him a winning smile. “Thank you for those lately! I’m Minho if you did not know that already.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I know since the first time I was here,” Thomas humbly said. “I think you have a wonderful voice, truthfully speaking.”

 

Thomas pretended to kick an invisible object as he kept his hands chained to each other. The way he could not maintain eye contact for more than a second made Minho’s heart overflow in sweet cuteness. Absorbing the welcoming compliment, Minho leaned forward and rested his chin in the safety of his arms. “Oh yeah? Whatcha like about them?”

 

“Well,” Thomas flinched to such a direct question, “I, uh, like how you can convey this really melancholic sound. It’s nice underneath this type of weather.”

 

Teresa watched from afar as she enjoyed the results of her actions. She figured Minho could use a small break from always singing sappy songs about a guy that was an asshole. It was about time for her best friend to pack the ghosts and move on. 

 

“I’m about to go up there and play another cover of a song,” Minho pointed the way to the stage behind Thomas with his finger, “that is if my coworker comes back to handle the station.”

 

As if on cue, Teresa appeared behind and patted Minho’s right shoulder. “Go have fun, kiddo.”

 

“I’m not a kid,” Minho rolled his eyes, proceeding to leave the area to get up on the small stage for Thomas.

 

Meanwhile as the darkness shrouded the stage, the brunet found an open table that happened to be placed in front of where Minho will be singing. Teresa snickered in the background because she was  _ totally _ not instigating anything. Thomas drank his coffee peacefully before the lights were turned on again.

 

“Chilly out there, huh?” Minho lightly joked, earning a small chuckle from the audience. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

The audience cheered as the blizzard was still blowing. Chatter rose among the customers as they wondered what song they would end up listening to. A few of the patrons had began recording with their iphones and galaxy phones as Minho began to sing the first line of the song. “ _ You’re going to be my love~. _ ”

 

Thomas noticed a flashy smile on Minho’s face as he delivered those words. It may have been directed for anyone, so Thomas did not comprehend why his cheeks were turning into a rosy-pink color. The honey-filled words kept flowing, and the strings in the brunet’s heart was being turned into a recital.

 

“ _ With this song, you’re going to be my love~... _ ” Minho was plucking the guitar in a certain rhythm that seemed to be controlling Thomas’ attention in his favor. “ _ I don’t care what kind of watch or what kind of car you drive. I don’t care~ I have no interest in anything else~! _ ”

 

There were over 7 billion opportunities of meeting someone, and there were tenfold of that number of having a personal connection that linked their loose strings together to form one red ribbon. The cynosure of eyes was always something that brought strangers to tie up unkempt knots. 

 

_ “Baby you’re my love, my-my love, my-my love, love, love… _ ” Minho slowed the tune down and stopped playing for a second. Within that frame of a second, he stood up from the stood and took another deep breath inside of his diaphragm and released another fury of words in a rap, “ _ My wallet is light, and I have no car. My landlord calls twice a day, but my phone drops calls a lot… Your friends worry, and your mom is against us. Won’t you be embarrassed? _ ”

 

Minho took another good breath and started another verse of his rap.“ _ If I follow you to a gathering? I’m not good enough… Let’s take our reality into account and think about it again.” _

 

Thomas was purely amazed by the capability of keeping track of his timing with his words and maintaining the flow during the delivering. Minho gave Thomas a specific smirk and winked. “Oh my,” the brunet instantly flushed in a starstruck-manner. Although Minho held no record label or had an album roaming around the internet or the streets, Thomas felt as if he was winked by a celebrity. 

 

Resuming to play the guitar, Minho took one last big breath for the power and emotion that needed to be implemented in the next set of lyrics. “ _ Stay with me like this~... Even if I’m not in a good mood, look at me and smile. If I’m with you~ I can go anywhere. I can’t go on if it’s not you! I’ll give you my everything~!” _

 

Clearly impressed by the veins pulsing on Minho’s neck as the Asian continued to hold a strong vibrato, Thomas was dazed by the whole song overall. It was powerful and almost uplifting. There was still something about the yearning feeling hiding behind each words that was almost directed at Thomas. 

 

“ _ Even if we are far apart sometimes, still call out my name! Baby, you’re my love, my-my love, love…. _ ” 

 

“Minho,” Thomas subconsciously succeeded in doing what the singer requested. 

 

The singing barista played each strung of his guitar but no lyrics were sung. The mellow sounds and coffee beans mixed perfectly together to create a sincere and warm atmosphere. Thomas almost forgot that there was snow piling up outside. Minho got close to the microphone and articulated, “Can I get you,” staring directly at the tipping burnet in front of him, “Thomas, on stage, please?”

 

Thomas flinched and gasped before looking around to check if there were any other person that was holding the same name as him. Unfortunately, no one looked puzzled by the call and only stared at Thomas as if they were expecting him to get up. Thomas glanced at Minho swiftly, “Me?”

 

“Yes, you big shuck,” Minho sarcastically said.

 

“O-Okay,” Thomas shifted away from the stool to step into the spotlight with Minho.

 

The type of people that were lucky were usually ones possessing great characteristics, but Thomas was nothing like them. He could not play an instrument or do math at incredible speeds or even solve a rubik's cube in a time span of four months. Plain — it was all he was to himself. No special job or ridiculous but amazing superpowers. He was simply regular Thomas.

 

But why did being on stage with an almost complete stranger made him feel like he won the lottery? Why was it that Minho was making him feel more lucky than three pairs of rabbit’s foot and a four-leaf clover? 

 

The calm heart was wrestling again behind the ribcage. It was too much, but Thomas was still able to smile miraculously. Minho asked, “How are you?”

 

It was as if the easy-to-answer question became the world’s hardest math problem. The words scrambled trying to get out Thomas’ mouth, but he was able to get something concrete out, “Fine.”

 

“Hey, it stopped snowing and somebody’s clearing the snow from the doorway!” Someone interrupted the whole show, but it did grab everyone’s attention rather fast. A good majority of people left with different reasoning like their children were waiting at home or they had to check on their pets with the sitter. Thomas gave a sympathetic smile and shrug to Minho before proceeding to follow the crowd. “It was really nice meeting you, Minho. See ya.”

 

“Okay,” Minho slumped into the stool. 

 

***

 

The following day Thomas felt himself regretting not being able to stay and have a nice conversation with Minho. But the people heavily staring at the two of them made Thomas queasy. It was not good that his heart was weighing heavy as well, because he knew the shop was a good place for coffee for a reasonable taste price. Now it felt like he could not return to the café. 

 

Walking upon the collected snow at a nearby park, Thomas was allowed to let the weather match his despondence. Slightly humming himself a sad tune while staring off at the frozen lake that people were using to ice skate. “ _ How are youu~? _ ”

 

“Can’t believe you left like that, mate,” Teresa approached Thomas, almost scaring the brunet to heaven. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“You know, Min has been feeling more down than he should be already,” Teresa remarked, hands deep inside of her thick jacket’s pockets. “You have a nice voice, though.”

 

“Uh, thank you, I g—”

 

Teresa rolled her eyes and stopped Thomas from finishing, “Look, I’m trying to set you two up to at least become good friends and hopefully lovers next.”

 

Thomas was taken aback from the things she was stating. “How do you even know I’m into guys?”

 

“I don’t know. I just know you  _ are  _ into Minho.”

 

“Good point,” Thomas surrendered the information peacefully and easily. Fighting with the woman seemed like a big mistake anyway. “But how?”

 

“I heard your voice earlier, and it seems you got some singing ability in ya,” Teresa sat on a nearby bench, pushing off all the snow that collected on it, “so all you have to do is sing at the paid event on Saturday. You’ll be the guest, and Minho will be in the audience as well.”

 

Not one bird in sight, but the kids twirling in the air before landing on the ice seemed like a bird dive-bombing into the ocean. Thomas dumbfoundedly stared at the barista as he evaluated the proposition. “Uh, that sounds legitimately crazy and time-consuming. Are you smoking any drugs by any chance?”

 

“Oi’, fuck off,” Teresa annoyedly called out Thomas, “just follow what I say and you will be one happy camper soon. And so will my best friend.”

 

Thomas nodded to Teresa, understanding that there was more to Teresa and Minho’s relationship than he had previously thought. In a way, she was beginning to remind Thomas a lot of his best friend Newt. 

 

Teresa had mentioned every little detail of her plan, and it was strange for Thomas to agree to it because it sounded reasonable no matter how much Thomas wanted to find a flaw in it. He found it also scary that she compiled it over a small period of time. Minho and Thomas technically only seen each other for almost a week.

 

Well, in the meantime, Thomas had to practice for his big night on Saturday. It was going to be a nice spice to his life.

 

On the way back to his home, Thomas found Minho exiting a bakery with a bag containing a box of whatever baked goods could be hiding underneath the lid. Whatever the occasion, it was not Thomas’ business to intervene but it did look interesting.

 

As Thomas rubbed his glove-covered hands, he was going to go over and ask how the other male was doing and spark up an actual conversation. However, it seemed the people nearby had gotten to Minho first. Almost like a small paparazzi attack, there were many women and a few men waiting to taking pictures with the Asian.

 

Thomas smiled despite something thorny pricking his heart. It was not supposed to hurt in the slightest, but it was like a crack was formed. Thomas was starting to have cold feet about the plan, but he made the effort to not back down yet. He walked around the crowd and continued his path unnoticed by anyone.

 

Minho glanced down the path Thomas was walking down, and he was about to go pursue the other male, but there were too many people crowding him to enable him to do what he wanted. It sucked to be a nice person because Minho could not just yell at everyone to piss off. 

 

It felt similar to Minho, though. The feeling of someone walking away so far that he could not reach them with his fingertips. It sort of was starting break his own heart, but Minho did not know why Thomas was affecting it. Strange… 

 

***

 

It was Saturday night. An hour before Thomas had to get up on stage and perform for a live audience. He sat patiently on a chair at a table near the stage. He had put his faith in Teresa’s plan, and he surely hoped it would work or otherwise it was pretty much a vain effort. There were more workers at the shop than usual to help around.

 

It was surely a different vibe than the regular practices that went on throughout the week. There was a piano set up, backup singers prepared, various other instruments that belonged to musicians that were going to increase Thomas’ sound. He did have to hand it to Teresa for setting it up perfectly and efficiently. 

 

It looked almost like a professional show. Thomas felt the pressure engulfing his courage, but Teresa came to the rescue. “You’re going to be great, just sing it as you practiced. Don’t worry if you make a mistake here and there. It’s not like it’s a real concert.” She patted Thomas on the back and rubbed it gently.

 

“Okay,” Thomas exhaled the worry that was pooling his stomach.

 

It was not long until it was showtime. Everyone was sitting down and whispering trivial things to each other. The band of musicians were ready behind Thomas. The lights were all still turned off to keep the suspense high in the air. Thomas honestly thought it was too dark because he found it hard to see anyone that was located close to the entrance.

 

Teresa smiled when she noticed Minho walking through the door. She checked to see if Thomas noticed the Asian, but Thomas did not seem to be paying attention. Minho was looking for a seat to sit while dressed in something rather comfortable than a work uniform. Teresa approached Minho and told him that she reserved him a spot. He questioned nothing about it and thanked her act of kindness.

 

Teresa strategically made sure the table that Thomas was at was cleared out from anyone taking it. She placed Minho in Thomas’ seat in order to help the two see each other better. Thomas coincidentally had his back turned, so Minho could not tell who the singer was for the night. 

 

With everything falling into place, Teresa gave the thumbs up to the director of the lights. Lights flashed back on to the stage. Everyone except for Thomas was unmoved by the action. They seemed prepared for it as if they had done it over a hundred times. Meanwhile, Thomas flinched the sudden influx of light flowing into eyesight. He turned around and faced the audience. 

 

Minho gasped immediately when he noticed the face belonged to Thomas. 

 

Thomas looked to where the gasp came from, and he made a small yelp to see that it was from Minho. Smiling a little funny at the crowd of strangers, Thomas leaned towards Minho’s direction. 

 

The brunet was going to ask a question but it had seem Minho beat him to it. “What are you doing up there?”

 

“Singing,” Thomas simply replied. However, his heart was beating out of control after hearing Minho’s voice in a while.

 

The music began to play in soft tone from the piano. A violin came in a few moments after hearing the piano begin. Their sounds mixed and produced such a heavy tune on Minho. Thomas stepped back and looked at the audience with puppy eyes. “ _ I think of it like it’s really nothing. Just like you. Hey, hey, I’m not missing you, don’t have any anxious thoughts~. _ ”

 

Minho was astonished to see that Thomas had a capable singing voice in a low, raspy-like tone. It surely contradicted the way the brunet usually spoke. 

 

“ _ Each of our lives have been lived for a while… How are youu~?” _

 

“Oh, I’ve been fine with thinking of you,” Minho nonchalantly replied, knowing his voice would not be heard.

 

_ “When you asked me how I was doing, I froze. Full of all the things I was about to say. _ ”

 

The audience was pulling out their phones once again as they cheered. It was funny to see them do it to someone else other than to the Asian barista. It was a pleasant turn of events, to say the least to Minho. The song played on and Thomas continued singing beautifully in his voice. 

 

“ _ Stop~ _ ” Thomas stretched the note out without it breaking or going flat. “ _ How much longer are you going to make fun of me? I ignore and keep walking, I leave for the place where you used to be~. _ ”

 

It went quiet for a small moment. It was surely enough time for Minho and Thomas to catch each other’s yearning gaze. Instead of singing towards the audience, Thomas decided to dedicate the next part of the lyrics at Minho directly. “ _ How are you~? _ ” The violins came in afterwards, screeching such melancholic noise.  __ “ _ I’ve been unwell. I miss you and I can’t go to sleep.” _

 

Minho’s heart stopped and sunk into a murky water. It was beginning to call out to Thomas and not anyone else. Minho had to keep swimming or he would drown in it. It was time for Minho to wake up and face reality as it was, but he wanted to change it to something he could enjoy for the future.

 

Not exactly straining his own voice, Minho took the microphone from Thomas’s hands and began to sing his own lyrics to the song, “ _ Without youuu~ I am nothing! In my heart, where I can only tear up, is… only you…” _

 

They instantly got lost in their eyes and was stepping closer to their face. Inch by inch, they were meticulous and timid about the distance disappearing. Teresa gave the cue to shut down the lights on stage, and everything went black in the next second. However, the two singers were unfazed by change in atmosphere or the crowd booing to not seeing what would happen between Minho and Thomas.

 

Thomas pushed forward at the same time Minho did, and they tasted each other’s chapped lips and moist tongue. When they separated, the lights all over the shop turned on once more. “Would you be mine, Thomas?”

 

“Yes,” Thomas giggled happily like a puppy playing in puddles. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here are the songs that were used in my story~ These were all beautifully done songs by these amazing artist, and it would be wrong of me to not include them somewhere to credit their work.
> 
> Lost in Love - Taeyeon and Tiffany
> 
> Till the End of Time - Jessie Ware
> 
> Just - Mamamoo


End file.
